Dragon Ball Ultimate Generations
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: La secuela de Dragon Ball New Generations. Nuevos retos para los protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation**

**Dragon Ball Ultimate Generations.**

**Les recomiendo que si no han leído Dragon Ball New Generations lo hagan.**

**Capitulo 1:**

6 años después de la boda de Bunma y Vegeta, la tierra volvía a ser la misma y se puede divisar a lo largo del extenso mar del sur una nube con 2 personas…

-¿Te gusta el paseo hijo?- preguntó un hombre de cabello alborotado a su hijo.

-Si papi- dijo el pequeño niño mientras sonreía.

En los mares del sur se localiza la montaña Kiwi, con un gran castillo habitado por la linda princesa Kin-Kin y su padre. Adentro del castillo se ve a la misma pandilla, pero ¡con niños!.

-Que impuntual es Goku- se quejaba una mujer de cabello azul.

-Desde niño siempre ha sido el mismo- dijo esta vez el mas joven de la pandilla mientras un gato azul reposaba en su cabeza.

-Vamos, tengan paciencia- decía la princesa Kin-Kin.

Se escuchaban unos pasos venir y entonces…

-Llegamos- gritaba el hombre de cabello alborotado llamado Goku.

-Goku otra vez llegas tarde- le gritaba la mujer de cabellos azules llamada Bunma.

-Bueno- decía Goku tímidamente mientras el pequeño niño del principio se escondía detrás de él.

-¿Quién es el Goku?- le pregunto Bunma

-Bueno el es ahh hola Vegeta- dijo Goku

Vegeta solo se le quedo mirando.

-El es…-decía Bunma.

-Así, mi hijo Gouta- dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¡Hijo!- gritaron todos.

-¿De quién?- pregunto Takako.

-Pues de mí- explico Goku.

-No Goku, la pregunta es, ¿Quién es la mamá?- le explico Takako.

-Ahh, la mamá es 25- dijo Goku con su misma sonrisa.

-¡25!- gritaron todos atónitos.

-Que malos nunca me invitaron a la boda- decía Bunma molesta- Y yo si los invite a la mía- continuo la mujer.

-Es que 25 piensa que las bodas, pues, no son lo de ella- dijo Goku.

-_Entonces, no están casados-_pensó Bunma, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Mami- gritaba una niña de pelo azul y ojos de igual color. Pero la niña se detuvo y miro a Gouta.

-Papi, ¿Quién es el?-decía la niña dirigiéndose a Vegeta.

-Es el hijo del insecto de Goku- dijo Vegeta seriamente.

-Gracias papi- dijo la niña y se fue corriendo hacía Gouta.

-Hola, me llamo Bula- decía la pequeña niña.

-Gouto- dijo tímidamente el niño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto la niña.

-5 años- le contesto el niño.

-Igual que yo- gritaba contenta la niña.

-Parece que se llevan bien- dijo Kin-Kin.

-Si- le contesto Goku

Pero entonces un terremoto sacudió la isla, aunque duro 5 segundos.

-Oigan miren- dijo Yakuzo en la ventana.

En el exterior se mostraba 2 cosas, eran unos ¡extraterrestres!.

-Creo que encontramos lo que necesitábamos- decía un extraterrestre.

Ambos caminaron al castillo y entraron.

-Aquí esta- dijo uno de esos extraterrestres mientras agarraba a Gouto.

-Papi, papi- gritaba el niño llorando.

-Suéltenlo- exigió Goku.

-Primero agarralo- decía el extraterrestre mientras lanzaba a Gouto y el niño callo en manos de otro alien.

-Suéltenme, papi, papi- seguía gritando el niño mientras soltaba muchas lagrimas.

-Gouto- grito Goku pero, la nave se había ido.

**FIN DEL 1 CAPITULO.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior**

**Capitulo 2:**

**IMPORTANTE: LEEAN MI HISTORIA TE EXTRAÑARE DE GOHAN Y VIDEL.**

-Denme a mi hijo- gritaba Goku.

-Si lo quieres, combate contra mi- dijo uno de los alien.

-Bueno, va a ser fácil- dijo Goku.

-Pero no aquí- dijo el alien antes de desaparecer con el pequeño niño y Goku.

La pandilla estaba atónita y hasta Kin-Kin se desmayo.

**Con Goku:**

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Goku.

-Estamos en el planeta Gruvble- le dijo el alien.

-Gru…gbe¿Gru que?- pregunto Goku tratando de decir el nombre.

-No importa, aquí la gravedad es 15 veces mayor a la tierra- explico el alíen.

-¡15 veces mayor!- grito Goku sorprendido.

**En la tierra:**

-Tu dile- dijo Yakuzo a Takako.

-Y por que no Kin-Kin, se lleva con 25- se defendió Takako

-Yo no le diré a 25 que Goku y Gouta desaparecieron de la tierra- dijo Kin-Kin-Ya se, que se lo diga Vegeta- grito la mujer.

-¡No!- se defendió Vegeta- Bunma ya escuchaste, díselo- continuo Vegeta.

-Me va a matar- dijo Bunma -Yakuzo- dijo Bunma señalándolo.

-Pero- dijo Yakuzo.

yo voy- dijo Bula tocando la puerta.

-No- le gritaron todos.

**Con Goku:**

El alíen empezó a atacar. Goku trataba de defenderse pero el alien era agil y la gravedad muy pesada.

Después de un tiempo, Goku comenzaba a cansar y el alíen lo golpeaba mas duro.

-Papi- susurro Gouta viendo la escena. Cada vez que veía como su padre era golpeado mas era su furia hasta que toda esa ira se convirtió en poder, y un gran poder con el que pudo destrozar la cosa en la que lo tenían atrapado.

-No lastimaras a mi papi- grito el niño furioso y después de eso empezó a golpear al alíen sin dificultad hasta matarlo.

-Papi- gritaba feliz el niño al saber que Goku estaba bien. Goku le sonrió, aunque estaba impactado por el poder del niño.

-¿Cómo regresaremos?- pregunto el niño.

-Bueno, cuando era pequeño mi abuela Pan me enseño algo- le dijo Goku.

**En la tierra:**

-No tocaras la puerta- dijo Bunma regañando a su hija.

-Pero- dijo la niña.

-Sin peros, ahora Yakuzo dale la noticia- dijo Bunma.

-Hola- dijo Goku al volver a la tierra tele trasportándose junto con su hijo.

-Ah si, hola Goku- dijo Bunma- Ya se Goku dile a 25- dijo Bunma pero no termino su frase ya que grito Goku, igual que todos.

-Pero- decían atónitos.

-Que es ese ruido- salió 25 a escena.

-Mami- grito Gouta abrazando a 25.

-Hola Gouta, Goku, ¿Por qué llegaron temprano?- decía 25

-Por nada- respondieron todos.

-Mami mate a un alíen- dijo Gouta.

-¿Enserio?- dijo 25 -¿Y como fue ese planeta?- pregunto 25.

-Espera, ya sabías que Goku y Gouta no estaban aquí- dijo Bunma.

-Con esos gritos, ¿Quién no?- dijo 25.

-Mami, tengo hambre- dijo Gouta.

-Ya vamos a comer, ven Goku- dijo 25.

-Si, si- grito el niño, mientras, sus padres entraban.

-Todo este tiempo ella lo sabía, lo sabía- dijo Bunma para caer al suelo junto con los demás.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**O TAMBIEN UNA NOTA: ARALEXOBOCHAMAN POR SIEMPRE O ARALE Y OBOCHAMAN POR SIEMPRE, LA QUE SUENE MEJOR ADORO A LOS 2, SON TAN LINDOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Capitulo 3:**

-Bueno, ya regresaron- dijo Bunma secándose el sudor de su frente.

-Si- contesto Yakuzo.

-Todo este drama por nada- dijo Takako.

-Sabes, si Goku se hubiera casado con Kin-Kin, me daría más miedo decirle a la princesa que su familia se fueron a otro planeta- susurro Yakuzo a Kojuro y Takako.

-Cierto, la hubiéramos matado- dijo Takako.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Bula.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué querían los extraterrestres con Gouta?- pregunto Bunma en voz alta.

-Es cierto- dijo Kojuro.

-Nadie se lleva a un niño por que si- decía Takako.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kin-Kin.

-Ya se, volveré al castillo y buscare ADN de los extraterrestres, así sabremos que son- grito Bunma.

-¿Pero de que nos servirá mami?- pregunto Bula.

-Bueno, podremos por lo menos saber a que nos enfrentamos si los volvemos a ver- dijo Vegeta.

-Tienes razón papi- dijo Bula.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperan una invitación?- gritaron Bunma y su hija.

Después de eso todos, excepto Goku, Gouta y 25, subieron al jet. Ya en el castillo, buscaron muestras de ADN, parecían no tener suerte hasta que, la pequeña Bula encontró un pequeño pelo de uno de los extraterrestres.

Ya en Capsule Corp, Bunma se dedico a estudiar el pequeño pelo que encontró su hija, Vegeta entrenaba y su hija jugaba con los insectos en el jardín.

La pandilla esperaba noticias sobre los extraterrestres, eso no interrumpía sus actividades.

La pequeña Bula estaba en una escuela de 5 estudiantes y una profesora muy estricta, aprendiendo tocar flauta. Era lo que mas le gustaba a la niña bueno, eso y aparte la clase de matemáticas.

A Gouta le enseñaban en casa, no le importaba estar en una escuela, prefería estudiar en su casa, aunque su madre no estaba obsesionada con su estudio, los profesores del niño eran algo estrictos.

Eso era la escuela para ambos niños.

A dos semanas de estudiar la muestra se obtuvo los resultados.

-Eureka- gritaba Bunma mientras iba por un teléfono.

-Vamos chicos tengo los resultados- gritaba en el teléfono, pero, descubrió que había llamado a una pizzería que a la pandilla.

-¿Señorita?- dijo el encargado del teléfono.

Bunma colgó toda roja y llamo a su esposo y le ordeno que llamara a Goku y los demás.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

-Tengo hambre- grito Goku al entrar a la Corporación Capsula.

-Si, gracias por el saludo Goku- dijo Bunma en la puerta.

-Voy a la cocina- dijo Goku antes de correr a la cocina.

Gouta se quedo con su mamá viendo como su padre comía, pero al tener sangre saiyajin, el pequeño Gouta no pudo evitar comer como uno.

Al cabo de 45 minutos toda la pandilla se reunió en la sala de la compañía todos estaban en silencio hasta que Bunma lo rompió.

-Bueno como ya sabrán, al cabo de investigar por dos semanas tengo los resultados de la prueba, y concluí que el planeta donde habitan esos extraterrestres esta en las coordenadas de: 1278 latitud y 987 longitud con 27 minutos en galaxia de Este.

Mientras tanto Bula había invitado a Gouta a ver la tele y estaban pasando el programa favorito de la niña, ella aplaudía y reía al ver que estaba empezando, más exacto en la canción de introducción:

_Vengan todos vamos a reunirnos a llegado la hora de cantar…hiii hola a todos._

_Para descubrir lo bello tienes que venir…ashuga_

_Por que si lo haces bien tendrás tiempo de reír… ashuga_

_ Vengan todo vuelen corran tan rápido como la luz…ashugsa_

_Si la vida es difícil tienes que vivir… ashuga_

_Para que tu casa tenga lo mejor de ti…ashuga. Pero si comes demasiado la barriga te reventara…_

_La niña mas despistada, rápida y tragona, con amigos juego mucho, ya es tiempo ya me voy…hiii_

_Y Arale, quédate_

_No puedo por que voy a partir_

_Arale, ya estoy aquí_

_No hare caso me voy a ir, a volar a volar, no te preocupes hacía atrás_

_Arale quédate, ahora quiero cantar con amor_

_Arale, por el cielo azul Y salvar a todo el mundo también _

_A reir a reir, no te preocupes a cantar_

_Preparen sus voces que cantaremos el final_

_ahh…_

_Les quedo muy bien los felicito a todos, hohoyo _

_Ahora es mi turno…¿Ehh?_

La pequeña Bula se sabía la canción, y no solo la cantaba sino que la bailaba_, _Esto impresiono a Gouta pero se dedico a ver el episodio. Mientras tanto la niña solo sonreía.

Con los adultos no todo era risa, sabían que se enfrentaban a un serio problema y lo peor es que los extraterrestres no solo eran inteligentes es que mas del 75% eran grandes guerreros.

Todos pensaban en como podrían llegar ahí tan rápido, en especial Bunma: ¿Cómo la diseñaría?,¿Quiénes irían?, todas esas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza, no podía diseñar una nave tan rápido, ¿O si?

-Ya se, empezare a buscar unos planos de una nave que CC construyo hace mas de 100 años, pudo llegar al planeta Namek en menos de un año o de meses- dijo Bunma entusiasmada- Vamos no se queden ahí me van a ayudar- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después irse a un cuarto donde guardaban viejos planos.

Todos la siguieron y buscaron por casi 2 horas y sin resultados.

-¿La encontraste?- pregunto Bunma a su esposo.

-No- respondió el.

-Ahora- dijo la mujer.

-No- contesto el hombre.

Así fue por 25 segundos hasta que Vegeta le grito y esta se estaba riendo.

-No tienes sentido del humor, ¿Verdad Veggi?- dijo Bunma.

-Oye, ¿Estos son?- dijo Yakuzo.

-Si- grito Bunma eufórica.

-Viva- las voces de los demás acompañaron a la de Bunma.

-Ahora a comer- grito Goku.

-¿Pero si acabas de comer?- dijo 25.

-Lo se 25, pero tengo hambre- dijo Goku sobándose su cabeza.

-Yo también-dijo Vegeta-Aliméntame mujer-grito el hombre.

-Si pequeñín- dijo Bunma en tono se sarcasmo.

Con lo dos niños, seguían viendo la tele, pero ahora otra cosa.

-Mi parte favorita fue cuando: Arale llevo al gorila a su casa, pero me puso triste que al ver un documental de la naturaleza el gorila extrañaba a su familia- dijo Bula.

-Y cuando el Gorila se hizo enorme y que la profesora Midori, el científico Sembei, Gatchan, Arale y Obochaman fueron a ver y el Gorila tenía la cabeza quemada- esta vez el que hablo fue Gouta.

-Si por la plancha- dijo la pequeña Bula- Y como lloro cuando se quemo- continúo la niña.

Con Bunma las cosas eran diferentes comenzaba a trabajar muy duro como que para 15 días estuviera lista la nave.

-Los guerreros de la galaxia - dijo Bunma.

Decidieron llamarles los guerreros de la galaxia ya que desconocían su nombre, pero sabían que los alienígenas tenían un parecido con los humanos.

**Fin del capitulo 4.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y si quieren escuchar la canción solo pongan New Dr Slump opening latino en Youtube.**

**Tambien Dr Slump le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

.


End file.
